


The Seekers of Darkness

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke has just won against the Snow Queen. Everything will go back to normal right? Something new has come to attack Storybrooke and it's not Cruella Deville. No, no someone much darker than that. The man that wants to plunge the word into darkness....the main villain of a certain video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness It's Eternal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken things into consideration and started changing things around for this to work. Hopefully it does and it wouldn't seem like a bad idea.

The chaos in the streets had stop as soon the curse was lifted and everything was going back to normal. Elsa found her sister and was ready to go back to their homeland. Regina had created a portal door sending them on their way. Everything was going fine until it got darker.

“What the hell was that?” Emma said

“I don’t know and I don’t want to find out.” Regina said as she started to walk towards the door. Robin Hood and Marian walked into the mayor’s office where Marian was yelling at Robin rather loudly.

“So, while I was dying you still went behind my back to see the Ev---Regina. Robin you’re suppose to be my husband! How could you carry on an affair that would cost me, my life!” Marian said

“It’s not like that Marian. Regina please tell her it wasn’t like that.” Robin said

“In my defence you did come to see me after I told you to fall in love with your wife again and forget about me. I am not going to be apart of this Robin.” Regina said

“Regina!” Robin yelled

“We are _done_ Robin Hood! I hope you have a good life with the Evil Queen.” Marian said

“Regina I’m sorry I didn’t....”

“Robin, I don’t want to be known as _that_ woman. Everything between us was built on a lie. I only liked you because Tinkerbell told me my true love will have a lion tattoo.” Regina said

“Mom! Mom!” Henry yelled as he ran into the room cutting off Robin from saying anything.

“Henry what’s wrong?” Regina asked

“Something’s happened outside.” Henry said out of breath from running.

“Hey kid what happened to your arm?” Emma asked

“I was getting there. I was walking back home when this black thing attacked me...I don’t know what it was. But it seem oddly familiar." Henry said

“The Savior....has promise. Perhaps she’ll prove useful to our cause.”

“Show yourself!” Emma said

“With pleasure.”

A dark portal opened in the mayor’s office as a man in a black hood came walking through. The hood covered his whole face he looked directly at Henry, Regina stood in front of her son in a protective manner however Robin tried to make it seem like he still wanted this thing he had with Regina to be real that he shot an arrow at the man pulling down his hood. Long silver hair flowed down.

“I have no business with you.”

“Leave the boy alone.” Robin said

“I don’t need you trying to protect me.” Henry said

“You have no meaning in this battle.” Another man said as he entered in a dark portal as well.

“Who the hell are you!” Emma demanded

“I’m all that’s left or maybe I’m all there ever was.”

“I meant your name!” Emma hissed

“My name is of no importance.” The man said when a sword came flying towards him. As he disappeared into the darkness.

“Dammit! He got away.”

“That voice...it couldn’t be.” Emma said

“Emma Swan I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“Will _somebody_ just tell me what the hell’s going on here!?” Regina demanded

“I’m sorry your highness where are my manners. The name’s Kimaru. Ashley Kimaru.” Ashley said

“What are _you_ doing in Storybrooke?” Emma asked

“Well I have a friend that lives here and she had told me something was happening where small creatures with annuities were attacking people. I had to come see it for myself.” Ashley said

“So, you know what these creatures are?” Regina asked

“Like hell I do. I’m surprise you don’t Henry.” Ashley said

“Was I suppose too?” Henry asked

“You play video games don't you? Kingdom Hearts II's new villain you were talking to Xemnas!” Ashley said

“The video game!?” Emma asked

“Yes that’s the new curse is bring video game characters to life.” Ashley said

“Who would want that to happen?” Regina asked

“Well this curse isn’t just any video game. Kingdom Hearts revolves around the battle between light and darkness. Master Xehanort wants to plunge the world into complete darkness to create the X-blade.” Ashley said

“Rumpelstiltskin is the only man I know what would be dumb enough to try that but he can’t set foot in this town again.” Regina said

“Ashley great you’re here! Those creatures started attack the library.” Ruby said

“Wait your friend that lives here is _Ruby_.” Emma said

“Yeah, when I found a way to this place after Regina cast the curse Ruby and I hit it off. I was looking for you oddly enough Ruby and I are both werewolves though I'm a hybrid.” Ashley said

“No need to go running off there. Sora’s already finish up the job.” A boy said with silver hair.

“Riku!” Ashley said

“Have we met before?” Riku asked

“No, we haven’t but I know everything about you. You see in this world your adventures are a video game. And I’ve played it multiple times.” Ashley said

“Weird but it’s not the first time I’ve been in a strange world before.” Riku said

“So, what are we up against than?” Emma asked

“The Seekers of Darkness.” Riku said


	2. The Edge of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got wifi back up hope this is good enough for you.
> 
>  
> 
> AN (8-17-15) I've edited the story for it to make a little more sense again I hope it's a bit better. I am hoping I've fixed plot holes I've kinda created for myself if there's anything you want to tell me that will help make this a bit better feel free to tell me. I've had this idea for a while and I would love ideas from other Kingdom Hearts fans as well.

Riku and Sora were in the mayor’s office as they were explaining what happened on how the ended up in a place known as Storybrooke. They were on their island having a good time when the sky turned pitch black and a storm started. Like the day they all first left their island when Sora and Riku first became acquainted with the Keyblade. They saw Master Xehanort as he tried to create another portal to find another vessel for his Organization XIII which is what brought him here. The darkness that lies within Rumpelstiltskin's heart is what created the tear in the universe that brought them here.

“That must of been one hell of a tear if you became as real as Regina and the other fairy tale characters.” Ashley said

“If Xehanort get’s his hands on that dagger there’s no telling what will happen to this world or any other worlds for that matter.” Riku said

“Emma you haven’t said a word the whole time.” Snow said

“Well I’m still trying to process this because a video game my son plays on a regular bases is now having it’s next adventures in my world. I don't have much to say because this unreal just as much as it is with all of the fairy tale characters being here.” Emma said

“Oh please if you’re not going to help defeat the Master or whatever then there is clearly no use for you anymore Savior.” Regina said

“Now, don’t go jumping to conclusion your majesty. Emma is going be just as much needed as well as Sora.” Ashley said

“Please enlighten me on this with your wisdom. What can you possible know about anything in this town? You aren’t even from the Enchanted Forest.” Regina said with a hint of her Evil Queen tone.

“First of all that’s rude of you to think I have no relevance here. Secondly, Emma has a pure heart with everything she’s been through. That is something she and Sora have in common they both see the good in people I mean look at Riku.” Ashley said

“That is true. Sora never gave up on me when I turned my back against him as I gave my heart away to the darkness. Sora’s a true friend and I’m lucky to have him.” Riku said

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Riku. You have to think positive you are the Keyblade Master after all.” Sora said

“We have to find the other seven guardians of light. Sora and Riku are already here. We have to find where Lea, Terra, Aqua and Ven as well as Kairi.” Ashley said

“How are we going to find Terra!? He was a vessel for Xehanort his mind is still in his armor. Ven is in a coma under Castle Oblivion and Aqua is still somewhere in the Realm of Darkness.” Henry said

“So you did end up playing the other games. Got the secret ending in all. I was worried there for a second when you didn't realize who Xemnas was.” Ashley said

"Well the idea of Kingdom Hearts becoming real wasn't on my mind at the time. But you have to admit it's kinda awesome." Henry said 

“There no need to go looking for me. I’m already here.” Lea said

“What is with the crazy hair style?” David asked

“What about yours?” Lea asked

“It’s really cool being able to be a part of the battle. I think our best bet right now is to just level up get items to make better weapons.” Ashley said

“We can teach you how to defeat these creatures.” Riku said

“Guys I think that’s going to come a lot early then we realize.” Ruby said as Shadow Heartlesses started to pop out of the floor.

“Get everyone that doesn’t know how to fight out of here. We can’t lose anyone in this battle.” Riku said

“Please I don’t need teenagers trying to tell me how to fight.” Regina said as a shadow Heartless pounced on her. Fireball in hand the shadow was killed by one single slice by Ashley’s sword.

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Regina hissed

“A simple thank you would’ve been fine. I’ve played this game I know how to fight them. They sink into the ground to attack you from behind.”   

“I don’t need help.” Regina repeated

“Yeah and when you’re back's against the wall when a stronger Heartless attacks you. You’ll be thanking me for stepping in front of the attack.” Ashley said

“Stop arguing and just fight!” Lea said

“It’s nice to know you still have your Axel tone.” Sora said

After defeating all the Heartless the group came together and picked up the items that were dropped by the Heartless though being in Storybrooke there are still some things that are the same from the video game that is now happening here.

"Well that was a nice warm up." Ashley joked

“We have to go now. If Xehanort find Rumpelstiltskin before we do. It could mean the end of this world. Everything will be plunged into darkness.”  Lea said

“I’ll go see what I can find with Ruby. Stay safe.” Ashley said leaving the room.

“Well this is your town your majesty you call the shots what do you want us to do?” Riku asked

“Fine that imp!” Regina said

* * *

Emma had went off to go find Ashley and Ruby. She had to gather her thought. ' _My son's video game just came to life, my childhood best friend is a hybrid, I still don’t know what to do about Regina. God, she must hate me I’d hate me too if only she could see that I want her. Hook can’t give me that spark that Regina does when we use magic to fight off monsters together. When Peter Pan took Henry...I trusted Regina more than I did Hook. Maybe Ashley could tell me what to do, she and Luna never really got along either at first'_ Emma thought.

"The Savior and the Key the connects everything. You shall make a perfect addition to Organization XIII." 

"What do you want from me?! What is the this whole vessel thing who are you?" Emma demanded trying to find where this voice is coming from.

"You will come to the dark side." The voice said

"I will never go with you. I'm pure of heart there is no darkness inside me. I will never become like you!" Emma said

"Then we'll take you by force." The voice said as a dark portal opened from behind Emma as she fell in as the dark portal took her.

* * *

 

Ruby and Ashley went back to Regina’s office everyone was still out there look for Gold. Regina was sitting in her office chair when the two werewolves busted through her door.

“You had better have found something useful. Or I will rip your heart for barging in my office.” Regina said

“Emma’s missing. She ain’t answer my text or call.” Ashley said

“Do you think she just doesn’t want to talk to you? You seem to have forgotten about her when you went your separate ways. Why are you now caring about her? You must have done something for you to feel this guilty? What did you do? Break her heart betray her trust?” Regina said

“Look, I don't know what you have against me I've done nothing to you. And for your information I have stayed in contact with Em even when she was in jail. I wasn’t like Neal I didn’t just cut her dry like we didn’t have history together. Emma is like a sister to me. So before you start thinking I don’t give a shit about her you better think before you piss of someone who _really_ has the upper hand in handling darkness.” Ashley growled

“Are you _threatening_ me?” Regina said

“If it’s what get you to see how bad the situation it is I might have to be forced to use Shadow Control on you.” Ashley said

“Ashley, chill Regina can be hard to get along with but she’s a good person. Tell her what we found.” Ruby said

“What did you find?” Regina asked

“Emma has the potential to harness darkness meaning Xehanort can use her as a vessel or tap into the darkness in her heart to make her do things that she has no control over. I’ve seen what it can do when I was playing the game if he can do that with Emma she will make a hard boss to defeat. She has light of Sora but the darkness of Riku. She may be pure with how she handles her actions but there's darkness in her heart from past feelings she's had.” Ashley said

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't the Charmings be the ones you tell first?” Regina said

“Because I know you Regina. You’re the only other person that can control darkness just as greatly as Xehanort.” Ashley said

“I'm sorry wasn't it you that claimed you had a better handle on darkness than I did. If that were true then why doesn’t he come after me?” Regina asked

“Because you have a resistance to darkness it’s the same reason why they stop trying to control Riku. Emma has never tapped into her darkness she doesn’t even know she has any.” Ashley said

"What would happen if they were to control her?" Regina asked

"I honestly don't know. It could be very terrible for us."

“Where do we find her?” Regina asked

“The mines. That's the only place where she could be.” Ashley said

 


End file.
